Warriors: A New Beginning
by Mistyflare
Summary: A young apprentice receives a prophecy and must figure out what it means while learning that some cats are not who they appear to be
1. Allegiances

**Warriors: A New Beginning**

**Allegiances**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader: **Brindlestar - Brindle colored she-cat with leaf green eyes and a long scar down the spine

**Deputy: **Mintflower - White she-cat with a creamy colored tabby tail and soft blue eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, CREEKPAW<strong>

**Medicine Cat: **Pearbranch - Creamy brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors: **Echobreeze - Dark gray almost black tom with a white patch on the chest

Copperfur - Brown tom with piercing yellow eyes and a deep cut in the ear  
><strong>APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW<strong>

Cloverfrost - Small pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Moonwater - Pale silver she-cat with black spots and a stripped tail

Smokespots - Long-haired white tom with gray patches and dark green eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, GOOSEPAW<strong>

Specklepelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, green eyes

Willowfeather - Long-haired white she-cat with piercing ice blue eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, FERRETPAW<strong>

Daisyflower - White she-cat with ginger and black spots

Eagleheart - Long-haired smoky gray tom with a nick in both ears

Duststorm - Sandy brown tom with a white muzzle and chest, amber eyes

**Apprentices: **Ferretpaw - Golden brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes and a scar on the throat

Bluepaw - Small blue gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Creekpaw - Dark brown almost black tabby tom with broad shoulders and blazing green eyes

Goosepaw - Long-haired silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens: **Lilyfall - Small long-haired ginger and white she-cat with soft green eyes

Feathercloud - Pretty long-haired white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Elders:** Brokenfoot - Creamy white tom with pale blue eyes and a broken paw

**Iceclan**

**Leader: **Lizzardstar - Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and ice blue eyes

**Deputy: **Oliveleaf - Long-haired Hazel colored tabby tom with amber eyes and long scar down the back  
><strong>APPRENTICE, OWLPAW<strong>

**Medicine Cat:** Mottlepelt - Gray tortoiseshell tom with dark amber eyes

**Warriors: **Nightbreeze - Dark gray almost black tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes and a deep slit in one ear

Blizzardfrost - Long-haired silvery white tom with piercing blue eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW<strong>

Frostleaf - White she-cat with pale blue eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, MUDPAW<strong>

Russetwing - Reddish brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Smalltail - Thick haired golden tom with a small tail

Waspfang - Small silver tabby tom with sharp teeth and pale green eyes

Whitefire - White tom with blazing amber eyes

Tawnyshine - Pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Beechsplash - Brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

Darkbelly - Large black tom with pale yellow eyes

Creekpelt - Blue gray tom with silver tabby stripes

**Apprentices: **Leopardpaw - Golden brown spotted she-cat with hazel eyes

Mudpaw - Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Owlpaw - Black and white tom with leaf green eyes

**Queens: **Dovefeather - Pretty creamy white she-cat with soft brown eyes

Kestrelwish - Golden brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes

**Elders:** Lostfoot - Long -haired pale gray tom with white paws and one missing leg, dark blue eyes

**Mistclan**

**Leader: **Otterstar - Large dark brown tom with pale green eyes

**Deputy: **Whiskerfrost - Long-haired creamy white she-cat with leaf green eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, REEDPAW<strong>

**Medicine Cat: **Beetlefur - Dark ginger tom with bright amber eyes

**Warriors: **Fisheye - Silver she-cat with dark hazel eyes

Reedpool - Golden brown she-cat with a bushy tail and a white muzzle  
><strong>APPRENTICE, MISTYPAW<strong>

Mossleaf - Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, pale yellow eyes

Oakfire - Brown tabby tom with dark aqua green eyes

Lionpelt - Long-haired ginger tom with pale green eyes

Moletail - Large cream colored tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW<strong>

Ripplestripe - Small gray tabby tom with white paws and chest

Splashstorm - Pretty silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Yellowdawn - Long-haired black she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Weaselshade - White tom with piercing blue eyes

Vinestrike - Dark tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Birdwing - Lean black and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Apprentices: **Mistypaw - Silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Reedpaw - Pretty sandy brown she-cat with brilliant amber eyes

Snowpaw - Long-haired white tom with blazing blue eyes

**Queens: **Silverspots - Beautiful silver she-cat with black spots

Troutflight - Golden brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Cloudclan**

**Leader: **Mothstar - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Deputy: **Tigerstripe - Broad shouldered dark ginger tabby tom with black stripes, dark green eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, SAGEPAW<strong>

**Medicine Cat: **Wolfwhisker - Large dark gray tom with pale green eyes

**Warriors: **Harepelt - Muscular pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Heatherstream - Light brown she-cat, blue eyes  
><strong>APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW<strong>

Hazelcloud - Lean hazel brown tom with piercing amber eyes

Firestrike - Long-haired dark ginger tom with a lighter muzzle white chest and paws

Crowwhisker - Black tom with one white paw, yellow eyes

Furzesong - Long-haired Golden she-cat with blazing green eyes

Ivylight - Pale cream colored she-cat with a white muzzle, dark blue eyes

Lilypuddle - Lean ginger and white she-cat with pretty light blue eyes

Rabbitshine - Small lean brownish gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Webpelt - Large broad shouldered smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes

Windwhisper - White tom with a pale creamy tabby tail

**Apprentices: **Sagepaw - Long-haired dark tabby she-cat

Willowpaw - Long-haired white she-cat with one amber and blue eye

**Queens: **Daisyleaf - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with hazel colored eyes


	2. Part 1

**Warriors: ****A New Beginning**

Part 1

It was almost sunhigh by the time Bluepaw finished cleaning the elders and queens nests as she finished getting rid of the last of the old moss she padded toward the fresh kill pile to see Smokespots and Copperfur talking. "I think we should get a patrol out to hunt soon" Bluepaw overheard Smokespots saying to Copperfur as she bit into the vole she picked. Copperfur pricked his ears "Bluepaw you can come with us Cloverfrost and Willowfeather on a hunting patrol" Copperfur meowed looking at his apprentice. Bluepaw finished the last of her vole and sat up giving her face a quick wash then Smokespots returned with Willowfeather and Cloverfrost "is everyone ready to go" Smokespots called to where Copperfur and Bluepaw sat. "Yes where ready to go" Bluepaw shot to her paws and dashed after Copperfur the cats ran out the twisting bramble tunnel and into the forest by the time they reached the Training Tree the sun was starting to set. "By sunset I we should start heading back to camp" Copperfur meowed looking at the sky then back at his clan mates who gave a nod of approval. "Bluepaw lets go this way" the dark brown ton meowed pointing toward Cloudclan with his tail "that we'll go toward the gathering spot" Smokespots meowed then they went there separate ways.

Copperfur and Bluepaw where now half way to the Cloudclan border "let's stop here to hunt" Copperfur meowed. Bluepaw padded away jaws parted to catch any scent of prey she turned her head to see what looked like a mouse. Bluepaw crouched down her belly almost touching the ground and making sure she was down wind of the prey then crept forward stepping as lightly as she could but then her prey she was hunting started crying. The apprentice stopped dead in her tracks _what's going on prey don't make that noise_ Bluepaw thought confused of what she's hearing she tasted the air "kits what would kits be doing here and without a mother" Bluepaw meowed but Copperfur was to busy trying to hunt a squirrel that he paid no attention to what she said. Moments later Copperfur was hiding his catch "Copperfur I found kits I think the mother left" Bluepaw called over the crying and wailing kits. "Well the others should be heading back now so lets bring the kits with us" Copperfur suggested they both carried two kits and padded back towards camp. A few minutes later Bluepaw could see the Training Tree about a couple of fox tail lengths away "I can see Smokespots" Bluepaw mumbled as they got closer "look there's Bluepaw and Copperfur" Willowfeather meowed. "Smokespots can you take these kits back to camp for me so I can collect the prey I left behind" Copperfur meowed as he laid the kits gently in front of Smokespots "sure" Smokespots replied picking up the kits and started to pad back to camp with the others.

Bluepaw entered the camp and all the cats had there eyes on her and Smokespots "what are they doing in our camp" Creekpaw spat "they needed our help and they could die" Bluepaw Retorted. Creekpaw snorted and stalked away "I'll take care of the little ones" "thanks Lilyfall" Bluepaw, purred "where did you find those kits" came a voice from behind Bluepaw turned to see the clan leader padding up. "I found them in a bush half way from Cloudclan border" Bluepaw meowed "they could belong to them" Copperfur suggested "well we can find out tomorrow" Brindlestar meowed then padded back to her den. Bluepaw padded to the apprentices den and curled up in her nest letting sleep overcome her moments later Bluepaw blinked open her eyes to see she was in a forest she never seen before. "Welcome to Starclan Bluepaw" the apprentice spun around to see a pale ginger she-cat with stars in her pelt and soft blue eyes and a brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes "w-who are you" Bluepaw stammered claws unsheathed ready to fight. "I'm Honeybranch and this is Toadpelt" Honeybranch meowed pointing to the tom "we have a message for you from Starclan" this time Toadpelt spoke Bluepaw looked at them in disbelief "but I'm an apprentice a warrior apprentice not a medicine cat" Bluepaw cried shuffling her paws nervously. The two cats looked at Bluepaw very seriously now "Ice will fall at dawn but a blue light will shine" both cats meowed and started to fade away "wait! I don't understand don't leave" but only darkness came. "But I have to go on patrol" Bluepaw herd. She opened her eyes to see Goosepaw standing over her "about time you woke up Brindlestar wants see you" Goosepaw meowed playfully Bluepaw stood up and gave herself a quick washing and crept outside. Copperfur, Willowfeather, Specklepelt and Mintflower were talking in front of the Brindlestar's den _probably discussing patrols or talking about the kits I found_ Bluepaw thought Copperfur turned his head and looked at Bluepaw. "Bluepaw" Copperfur called beckoning her with his tail "am I going on a patrol" Bluepaw meowed as she padded up to the cats Copperfur nodded his head "your going with Brindlestar and Pearbranch to Cloudclan about the kits" Copperfur meowed. "Those mangy kits shouldn't even be here" Creekpaw growled from behind Bluepaw whipped around fur bristling "they needed our help and I'm glad I did Bluepaw snarled digging her claws into the ground "humph! But they better not be staying with us" Creekpaw hissed then stalked away. _I hope they do stay then_ Bluepaw thought coldly to herself.

The young apprentice choose a mouse from the fresh kill pile and padded to a sunny spot by the nursery and started to eat then moments later two little heads poked out of the nursery and clumsily raced to where Bluepaw was sitting. "Bluepaw, Bluepaw!" Mousekit and Hawkkit squeaked at the same time "what is it?" Bluepaw meowed swallowing the last of her mouse "the kits you found already opened their eyes" Hawkkit meowed. "Bluepaw are you ready to go?" Brindlestar called from the bramble tunnel "coming! I have to go now" Bluepaw meowed than dashed to where Brindlestar and Pearbranch sat. "Where are we going?" Bluepaw asked curiously "where going to Cloudclan to ask about any missing kit" Brindlestar meowed "well lets go before we miss a patrol" Pearbranch cut in. "Yes lets go" the leader meowed signalling with her tail For Bluepaw to follow _I hope the kits will be able to stay I'd like to train one of them_ Bluepaw thought hopefully as she padded beside Pearbranch. "Where did you find the kits?" the leader asked looking at Bluepaw "right over there" Bluepaw meowed pointing to a fern bush with her tail Brindlestar nodded and padded on toward the Cloudclan border. "Well it doesn't seem like a patrol has come yet" Brindlestar meowed as she sat down and waited for a patrol to come.

What seemed like hours was only a few minutes until a Cloudclan patrol came "I can smell them coming" Brindlestar announced as she stood up looking over a ridge. Bluepaw stood up and looked in the same direction as the others moments later she could see Tigerstripe the deputy, Harepelt, Heatherstream with her apprentice Willowpaw and another cat Bluepaw didn't recognize he was a large smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes. "What are you doing so close to our border?" Tigerstripe snarled, "we only came to ask an important question" Brindlestar meowed calmly then continued "Have any of your kits gone missing?" Brindlestar finished. "Why do want to know?" Harepelt growled his fur beginning to bristle "we just need to know" Bluepaw spat unaware her neck fur was beginning to bristle. Tigerstripe stepped forward trying desperately to stay calm "no we aren't missing any kits so now you should leave" Tigerstripe meowed coldly "very well and may Starclan light your path" Brindlestar replied as she padded back to camp with Pearbranch and Bluepaw following behind.


End file.
